Gravity Falls our new home?
by MovieGal007
Summary: When the twins get some terrible news how will they react and how will the family dynamic adjust. No Pinecest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. I hope you like my story. Please review as it's my first gravity falls story.**

**Chapter 1 : Grave news in Gravity.**

"Can't catch me Dipper!" Mabel sung out into the warm fall air. She was dashing around the grounds of the Mystery shack teasing and calling for her twin to chase her. It was late august and the last week the Pine siblings had with their Great Uncle Stan in Gravity falls, Oregon.

Dipper smiled giving his twin a lead. In a moment she would be back around to this side of the shack. He took a moment to breathe in the change in the air. The leaves had begun to turn vibrant and some had even started falling. Tourist buses were fewer and farther between. Grunkle Stan predicted they would see the last bus of tourists this week and it would be the same bus that would take the Twins home. Suddenly a shadow moved just in the tree line. It caught Dipper's eyes and he stood, moving off the pouch, taking a few steps towards the forest.

"Ooh!" he yelled out as something soft and heavy collided with him.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked rubbing her head. "How'd you get in front of me?" Clearly confused since her brother had apparently passed her. Dipper gently pushed Mabel off of himself standing. His eyes darted back to the woods but the shadow was gone.

Turning his attention towards Mabel he smiled and helped her up. She looked at him. Even before the twins had come to gravity falls she had always been able to read him. Her eyes quickly darted to where he had been looking but he patted her shoulder. A sign to his twin that everything was okay. "C'mon, we've got packing to do."

"Race you!" Mabel smiled and giggled grabbing Dipper's hat and pulling away from him. Dipper growled playfully knowing full well her taking his hat was pretty much a guarantee that he would chase her.

Dipper found Mabel in there attic room. Hands behind her back giggling softly. Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Alright Mabel, where'd you hide it?"

"Why Dipping sauce I don't know what you are talking about." She said, pretending to be hurt by his accusations. Turning away she pulled out her suit case from under the bed and beginning to pack it.

"Mabel" Dipper's voice was low and warning. He watched as she stiffened just a little. He gave her a moment to come clean but when she didn't he smiled. She really was in a playful mood.

"Okay, you asked for it." Dipper lunged at her and Mabel dashed to the side just slipping from his fingers. Dipper landed in the pile of clothes on her bed. All there monster hunting and running away over the past three months had really increased their reflexes and senses. Dipper was just as fast as could be, rebounding off her bed and heading right for her. Mabel was just a second to slow as Dipper's already wigging fingers made contact with her belly. Sending them both down to the floor into a laughing giggle heap.

"Tell me where my hat is Mabel." Dipper teased while he continued tickling her. She may be the alpha twin but Dipper knew her every weakness.

"Hahaha heeheehee giggle No stop! Hahaha giggle Ahaha. Never!" She shouted between giggles.

"Okay fine have it your way." He said doubling his tickling attack. Mabel batted at his hands weakly but the laughter was taking her strength.

"Okay! I'll hahahaha talk! Just please heeheeheehee." Dipper pulled his hands a few inches away and gave his sister a moment to catch her breath.

"I gave it to the invisible wizard." She said glancing to the closet.

Dipper sighed and stood, walked to and opened the closet door. There was his hat. Placing it back on he turned to his sister who stuck her tongue playfully out at him. They spent the rest of the day in the attic. Talking and packing.

"Are you taking the book with us?" Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded. "Yup, I think its dangerous to leave it here with Grunkle Stan. I mean what if Gideon found it?"

Mabel shivered with disgust. "Eww Gideon. But don't you worry that the things in the book will follow us home?"

Dipper stopped mid packing. He had not thought of that. He shook his head. "I don't think they can leave the woods. We should be perfectly safe."

"Kids! C'mon, you want dinner tonight don't you?" Grunkle Stan called from the first floor. Despite his rough demeanor towards the twins they had really grown on him over the past few months. Earning him more money at the Mystery Shack had certainly helped. To celebrate there last night in gravity falls their normally penny pinching Grunkle was taking them out to dinner. Something they had not done since arriving.

They arrived at the diner in town. Dipper gave his Grunkle Stan a questioning look. "What? Now your too good for diner food kid?"

"No, it's great. Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper gave his Grunkle a smile and Stan turned away a bit, muttering to himself.

Seating themselves in a booth Mabel looked happily out the window before turning to her Grunkle. "Grunkle Stan?" she questioned. "I want pancakes."

"Sure thing kid, get whatever you want. You too Dipper." He said from behind a menu. He hoped the kids knew how spending his money was his way of trying to say he would miss them. Grunkle Stan's vocabulary was missing quite a few words for nice things. Heck the inability to say please had lost him a ton of money. His niece and nephew had already taught him so much and made him, yuck, feel things again. He didn't want to admit it but as he watched them eat there pancake for dinner, playing with the maple syrup packets, he was going to miss them.

"So um…" Grunkle Stan started rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I hope you two had a good time here…so maybe I don't know you might come back again next year? But hey whatever."

"Heck yes! Mabel shouted.

"Yeah!" Dipper agreed. "There's so much more I want to figure out. This place is so mysterious."

Grunkle Stan laughed and dismissed Dipper's thoughts as best he could. Dipper was too young yet to know the truth but Grunkle Stan knew neither of them lied unlike him. If they said they saw Gnomes they probably did. Same with all the other monsters.

The ride back to the Mystery Shack was quiet. Even Mabel with her eternal bright look on life was quietly thinking about tomorrow and saying goodbye. That night after the twins had gone to sleep in their room Grunkle stand came to check on them. He did so almost every night since they had been here. Thankfully neither of them had ever woken up.

Around 3am Grunkle Stan was awoken by the phone ringing. "Whoever this is, this better be important…Yes this is Standford Pines…they what?...when?...I see. No, both of them are with me. Yes, I understand. Thank you." Grunkle Stan sat back on his bed and covered his eyes. "Not this," he thought "The twins can't handle this. He can't handle this"

The next morning Dipper and Mabel raced down to the kitchen only to come to a sliding hault. Grunkle Stan was still in his house clothes sitting at the kitchen table. There was no breakfast out not even cereal. Grunckle Stan's eyes were red with terribly dark circles.

"Are you aright Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked. He looked at them wearily.

"Sit down kids." He asked in a voice neither twin had heard before. Sensing something was off Dipper took Mabel's hand into his own as they sat down across the table from there Grunkle.

Stan swallowed hard and for once in his life wished he was better with words. "I got a phone call last night, there was an accident and your parents were in it. They….they didn't make it." Grunkle Stan covered his face with his hands unable to look at the kids but Mabel's soft crying and Dipper's sniffing confirmed that they understood.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. I hope you like my story. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I have this whole story outlined in my head. Please keep reviewing as it's my first gravity falls story.**

**Chapter 1 : Gravity falls, our new home?**

No one knew how long they sat there in the kitchen, crying. Grunkle Stan would have preferred to mourn in private but leaving the twins, alone and broken, seemed so very wrong. It was a Sunday, Wendy and Soos had the day off. It would just be the three of them all day. Worn out from crying Dipper finally looked up at his Grunkle. His brown eyes brimming with tears.

"What's going to happen to us?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Mabel clutch tightly to the hem of her brother's shirt. Her brown eyes red from tears looked up slowly at Grunkle Stan. They were afraid. Grunkle Stan had begrudgingly taken them for the summer but now with no one to go home to would they end up in foster care? Would they be separated? Dipper gripped Mabel a little tighter waiting for their Grunkle to answer.

"Things will be okay. Why don't you both go to your room for a bit? I've got some calls to make." Grunkle Stan didn't wait for a reply as he moved to the closest phone in the living room.

"Come on Mabel." Dipper's voice was weak as he gave his sister a gentle tug. Leaning on each other for support the twins slowly made their way up the two flights of stairs.

Dipper helped Mabel to her side of the bedroom and handed her a toy to snuggle with.

Mabel buried her face into her many armed stuffed animal the moment Dipper released her. "Do you think Grunkle Stan will let us stay?" She asked her voice muffled by the soft fur of her toy.

Dipper sighed, he didn't know the answer to that but he turned and gave his sister a small smile. "Grunkle Stan loves us Mabel. You know that." He watched her nod solemnly. It was not the answer she wanted but it was the best he had at the moment.

Mabel rubbed at her eyes and yawned. It was only when he saw how tired she was that Dipper felt his own fatigue setting it. They were both emotionally wrecked. "Let's get some rest." He suggested climbing into his bed. Mabel whimpered slightly but Dipper drew the covers back inviting her to come sleep next to him. She did without hesitation. Right now there was no safer place in the world.

Dipper was startled awake from by the sound of a car door slamming and tires squealing away. The room was filled with dark and shadows but Dipper could see the stars shining brightly outside the window. He thought for a moment it had all been a terrible dream but his eyes were stained with dried tears. No, it was true. His parents were gone. Dipper could feel himself slipping into a darkness he did not know and didn't even try to fight. An instant later something soft touched his chest. Mabel's hand. She was cuddling so close and seeing her banished the darkness trying to break Dipper's soul. She was still here. He wasn't alone. Checking that Mabel was still sleeping, he slowly scooted his way to the bottom of the bed and slid off. Very carefully he opened the bedroom door and peered out. Everything was quiet but he could still see a light glowing dimly down the stairs towards the kitchen. Dipper crept out of the room and with one more glance at Mabel shut the door with a click.

Heading down the stairs he found his Grunkle, still looking worn, sitting where he had been this morning, at the kitchen table. Grunkle Stan appeared to be staring intently out the window lost in his own thoughts. A warm delightful scent filled Dipper's nose as he approached and a box on the table caught his eye.

"Is that pizza?" He asked.

"Gahh!" yelled Stan before "Oh geez nearly give me a heart attack kid." Dipper's lip quivered. Crap! Wrong thing to say. Stan berated himself. Dipper shook his head before climbing up to join his Grunkle.

"Yeah it's just plain though." Stan continued, "I don't know what toppings you and your sister like. Thought you might still be sleeping and I didn't want to wake you to ask." Stan spoke while Dipper helped himself to a large piece. He had not eaten all day and even though food was the last thing on his mind he had resolved to stay strong for Mabel's sake.

Grunkle Stan watched Dipper eat the first slice quickly before starting on a second piece. Dipper finally sensed his Grunkle staring. "What?" he asked.

Stan leaned back in his chair. "I've been on the phone all day. The charges are costing me a fortune but…they arraignments have been made. Is there anything you need from your parent's place? I'm having the house sold as soon as possible."

Dipper choked on his pizza. This was all moving too fast. But he had to man up. He had to be strong. "What arraignments?"

"Your parents will be buried tomorrow, cremated as it were. Then the house will be sold with everything in it unless you or Mabel really needs something and you two will stay with me. We need to go into town tomorrow morning to sign some papers but I'll be your legal guardian."

Dipper sat in thought for a moment. Maybe it was better for everything to be over so quickly. Dragging out the process would only hurt them more. "Mabel and I don't need anything." He replied.

"Good, now take some pizza up to your sister before it gets cold." Stan ordered, sliding a large slice onto a plate and handing it to Dipper.

Grunkle Stan watched Dipper walk away before return his attention to the window. Even if the kids did want anything from the house they couldn't have it. He couldn't risk any of the boxes being intercepted or their destination learned. It would have been better to have the house burned down but that would show effort. Stan needed to keep the twins trail cold for as long as he could.

The illuminati were on the move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. I hope you like my story. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry about the punctuation. I'm really trying to get it right I swear. Please keep reviewing as it's my first gravity falls story.**

**Chapter 3 : Wishing on a star**

"Hey Mabel?" Dipper called, softly poking at his twin. "Time to get up. I brought you some food. You… should eat something." He offered. Mabel batted weakly at his hand. "Go away." She said voice muffled by her sweater. Dipper frowned, it hurt seeing her like this. He would gladly take the pain of her heart break and his own if she would only smile. "Okay if you really want me to leave you alone." He turned but before he could step away from the bed her hand shot out catching his arm.

"Don't go!" She pleaded crying again. Dipper gathered her into an awkward sibling hug.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said as he gently patted her back. She sniffed. Then sniffed again.

"Is that pizza?" Mabel asked pointing to the plate Dipper had set down near the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan got if for us. Do you think you can eat?"

Mabel nodded solemnly as Dipper brought the plate within her reach. The pizza was gone in a few seconds.

"There's more down stairs if you want it." Dipper offered. Mabel shook her head no looking down at her sweater.

It hurt Dipper to see his silly happy sister in such pain. "Don't worry anymore Mabel. Grunkle Stan said he's going to look after us. We're going to be okay." Dipper said as he grabbed his pajamas. "Feel up to a tooth brush race?"

"Not tonight. You go ahead okay?" Mabel gave him a weak half smile and Dipper burst out into a real grin. She was smiling; she was going to be okay.

Without Mabel bugging him Dipper was able to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth in record time. Walking back he saw the light was no longer on in the kitchen. Grunkle Stan must have gone to bed. "Mabel?" Dipper called pushing at the slightly ajar bedroom door. He moved slowly. Just in case she was changing. He saw her by the window, looking out into the sky. Her hands folded and her eyes dreamy. Her purple pajamas were already on and she had not noticed his return. The glow of the starlight made her look almost ethereal. He opened his mouth to speak to her but then her words reached his ears.

"Star light, Star Bright. First Star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Please…" Mabel begged. "Please let mom and dad be safe and happy wherever they are now and please keep Dipper safe. He's the best brother anyone could want and if I lost him I don't know what I would do. He risks his life for me all the time, and I never show him how grateful I am, so please protect him."

"Mabel?" Dipper called a little louder and he watched her hastily wipe her eyes. Cry would solve nothing now and she had a brother to take care of.

Hey Dipping Sauce. What took you so long?" She giggled a real giggle at him and Dipper couldn't resist tossing his pillow at her. They had an epic pillow fight that ended with Mabel cheering about being the Alpha twin again and both of them laughing themselves silly.

After they had settled a bit Mabel looked at her twin. "So what's happening with the house and stuff?"

"Grunkle Stan's selling it. And I guess this means we will be staying here in Gravity falls going to school and such. You'll get to still hang out with your friends and I can study more."

"Pffftt! Only you would think studying is fun." She laughed tossing a pillow at him. He tossed another one right back.

"You know what I mean by studying Mabel." Dipper defended tapping the cover of a book with a strange hand print and the number three on it.

The twins went quit for a bit. Right before putting out the light Mabel whispered to her brother. "Do you think we can have our own little funeral for mom and dad?"

"Sure we can. We can have it tomorrow if you like." Dipper assured smiling at his sister. She smiled back her brown eye twinkling with silliness and joy once again.

Soon both twins were snoring softly in their beds. Sleeping deep dreamless sleeps. While down in the secret room behind vending machine Grunkle Stan paced nervously. His eyes darted to an old clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. Should he dare try it? He couldn't risk one of those wispy nightmare scouts finding the kids. But…the cost. No matter. Stan turned flipping through a very strange looking book. He rubbed his eyes before speaking in a language unheard for centuries. Blue light swirled out from the book spreading through the walls and out around the house. Stan gripped the book podium tightly, pain and sweat forming on his face. He had to bite his lips to keep from screaming out in pain. In a moment it was over and he collapsed to his knees. A year of his life ripped away from his soul. Panting hard, Stan stood. Holding the podium on which the book stood. It was done. They were officially "off the grid" at least for tonight. Nothing in heaven or hell would be able to locate them. Let the foul demons search. They would find nothing here and with any luck would mark the place as searched and empty never returning. The twins would be safe tonight.

Until sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. I hope you like my story. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry about the punctuation. I'm really trying to get it right I swear. Please keep reviewing as it's my first gravity falls story and reviews make me write faster.**

**Chapter 3: Shadows in the woods**

The next morning was bright and clear. The air had the first scent of fall crispness in it and dazzling leaves of many colors swirled in the breeze. Mabel was the first to awaken. Opening the window she sighed happily.

"Dipper wake up! It's morning. The sun is shining. It's so nice and cool outside." She sang out pulling at the blankets covering her brother.

Dipper grumbled something and rolled back over. He felt very sore this morning and had no idea why. He must have slept odd or been having restless dreams or something.

"Diiiiiiiipper." Mabel whined poking at her brother. Poke, poke, poke, poke. Dipper did his best to ignore her until she poked him in the stomach anyway. He hissed, sitting up quickly, fighting back a chuckle. Poke, poke, poke continued Mabel all over Dipper's body.

"Ah, alright, ha ha, quit it, I'm up." Dipper said as he pushed her hands away.

"Come on. Let's have a tooth brush race." Mabel challenged, grabbed her bathroom things and running towards the bathroom.

Dipper smiled. Mabel seemed back to normal, well normal for Mabel anyhow. "No fair getting a head start!" he shouted at her grabbing his own things before chasing her to the bathroom.

After losing the tooth brush race Dipper and Mabel, now dressed for the day, found themselves racing to the folding card table that was the kitchen table. Two bowls were set out as well as spoons. In the center of the table, a box of sugar crunchy cereal sat waiting.

There was no sign of their Grunkle Stan.

"Where do you think Grunkle Stan is?" Mabel asked pouring herself some cereal.

"No idea. He said he had to go into town today and handle some paper work but I thought he was going to take us with him." Dipper offered as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and brought it to the table.

Just then Grunkle Stan appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Morning Grunkle Stan!" Both kids called out. He merely grumbled and walked over to the coffee pot. He was moving slower than normal but not enough to cause any alarm with the twins. Grumbling, he took a few sips of coffee and scratched himself. "Dipper get the paper." He said coming to sit at the table.

Dipper slid from his chair and went to the front door. Opening it he stepped out onto the porch. The coolness of early autumn gave him goose bumps on his bare legs as a breeze danced around him. Bending down he picked up the morning paper when a flicker of movement caught his eyes. That shadowy thing again. He saw it the other day. Right at the edge of the Mystery Shack property, just a few paces into the woods. Dipper took an involuntary step forward.

"Geez kid what's the hold up on that paper?" Grunkle Stan shouted.

"Just a second!" Dipper called but when he had turned back to the forest whatever it was had vanished again. Sighing, Dipper took his Grunkle the paper.

"Here's the paper." He said handing it to his cranky great uncle. Dipper debated telling Grunkle Stan what he had just seen, or thought he had seen anyway, but Grunkle Stan always dismissed him. Must be hard to be a grown up. Dipper pondered quietly.

"So Grunkle Stan, what are we doing today?" Mabel asked with a smile. He shifted his eyes towards her, frowning, but she didn't stop smile. Stan sighed in defeat and took another sip of coffee before speaking.

"Well I have some paper work to fill out in town at the court house regarding the guardianship of you two. Then we have to, grumble, go shopping, twitch, because the summer clothes you have are not going to keep you warm for much longer around here."

The twins nodded. Grunkle Stan finished his coffee then it was a nice car trip through the wood to the small town of Gravity falls. "Ooh" and "Ahh" Mabel said as they drove through the forest she couldn't help but admire the changing leaves of the season.

Grunkle Stan pulled up in front of the court house. Digging though his glove box he found a fake handicap sticker made of blue crayon to place on his windshield. "Stay here, this won't take long." He said getting out of the car and walking up the long marble steps to the front door.

"Pffttt, stay here? That is so boring." Mabel complained.

"Not really," Dipper said watching their Grunkle go. "I saw that shadowy thing again this morning."

"Really? Where?" Mabel asked, immediately perking up.

Dipper shook his head. "Same place as before, just on the edge of the forest."

"Do you think it's someone watching the shack? Like for Gideon?" She inquired.

"Honestly Mabel I don't know what to think. I could be something as simple as a deer coming close to the house or a fox or something normal. I would ask Grunkle Stan but you know what he's like."

Mabel folded her knees under herself and sat up straight. Coughing she spoke doing her best Grunkle Stan voice. "There's nothing in those woods, blah blah blah, it's just your imagination, blah blah blah."

They both started laughing at that. Until a cold voice drifted though the open car windows.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the orphan twins of Gravity falls."

"Pacifica." The both growled. Mabel no longer wanted to be her friend. She had learned her lesson the last few times. There was just no befriending of some people.

"What did you call us?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica looked at her finger nails, like she was bored. "Why orphans of course, that's what they call people who don't have parents. Even freaks like you."

"How'd you know about our parents?" Mabel asked, her voice going soft.

"The whole town knows about it. It's apparently big news. And that your stinky old great uncle is taking you in out of pity." She laughed and so did her two back round friends.

"Don't talk about my family that way." Dipper warned.

"Why look here comes the old fart now." She pointed, laughing again as indeed Grunkle Stan was coming down the court house steps. "Bye for now orphan freaks." She said as her little group walked off before Stan could get in hearing distance.

"Okay it's all settled kids." Grunkle Stan said in a cheery voice, at least until he looked in the review mirror. Dipper and Mabel were both frowning and Dipper was gently holding Mabel's hand. "What? What I miss?"

"Nothing, we're fine." Dipper said giving Mabel's hand a gently squeeze.

"Alright then, let's go, twitch, shopping." Stan said putting the car in gear. The drive was short after all there was really only one big store in Gravity falls but it had just about everything you could ever want, within reason.

As they entered the store Grunkle Stan pulled out two lists. "Okay you each need stuff on this list and I need to see about ordering some extra dry goods for us this year."

"Hey look! Yarn! " Mabel pointed dashing off. They watched her go.

"You better take the list." Grunkle Stan said handing it to Dipper.

Dipper glanced over it briefly before something his Grunkle had just said stopped him."Dry goods?" Dipper asked.

"Oh yeah, sometimes the snow out here gets so high we can't get out for days. One time it was almost to the second floor. Make sure you and your sister get some books, board games and anything else that might keep you too occupied if we lose power."

Dipper hesitated. "But…what about the cost?" His voice was dry in his throat. Not only had the list included essentials, boots, gloves, coat, but his penny pinching Grunkle was letting them get toys as well? It seemed almost unreal.

Grunkle Stan waved his hand. "Don't worry about it kid. Just make sure you get everything you need on the list. Your sister too. First frost comes in about 3 weeks from now and you won't want to be in shorts then. Just fill up a cart and bring what you need back up here when you get done."

Dipper nodded then went to find his sister.

"Look Dipper! This coat is pink and sparkly!" Mabel squealed holding it to herself. Dipper tossed it in the cart as well as a green jacket, not sparkly at all, for himself. Unable to hesitate he peaked at the price tag. 69.95 just for one coat! Dipper sighed hoping Grunkle Stan really meant what he said not to worry about the cost. Dipper and Mabel picked out everything on the list and a few new games to play and books to read. Mabel was so excited as they headed towards the registers but Dipper was full of dread already mentally thinking what he could put back so Mabel would be warm enough and have enough to do this winter.

He didn't mind being cold for her sake and he couldn't really be bored with book three to look through and study.

They found Grunkle Stan already checkout chatting up one of the check out ladies. "There you are." He took the cart from Dipper "These things too Miss." He said as she began to ring up what the twins had picked out.

Dipper watched his Grunkle closely. He said not a word but twitched one twitch when everything had been added up.

The car ride home was peaceful Mabel happily chatting about all the yarn she got for new sweaters when Dipper elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mabel asked, frowning at Dipper.

"We should really thank Grunkle Stan. He spent a lot of money on us and you know how he feels about money." Mabel nodded in agreement. Dipper continued, "So on three? One…Two…"

"Thank you Grunkle Stan!" Both twins called from the back seat apparently startling there Grunkle.

"Um…You're welcome."

Later that afternoon, just as the sun was starting to set. Dipper, Mabel and Waddles had a little funeral for their parents. They had asked Grunkle Stan to join them but he had declined. There had been a few more tears, but they planted flowers around the back of the house and told happy stories.

Dinner had been macaroni and cheese and after some TV time both twins headed to bed as usual.

The moon was full tonight and the air had a nasty chill. Grunkle Stan sat at the kitchen table. He watched intently the darkness outside the window. The only light in the room was from the moon shining off something clutched tightly in his hands.

A sawed off shot gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. I hope you like my story. There were not many reviews for the last chapter I hope it was okay. Please keep reviewing. Praise and comments makes me type faster, no comments make me sad. **

**Chapter 5: Tattoo secrets**

Dipper awoke with a start. It was still very early in the morning. The sun had not yet risen but the sky was just starting to show a hint of pink in the distance.

Dipper glanced at his sister. Mabel was sleeping soundly. Her arms curled around her favorite stuffed animal. Stretching Dipper decided a check of the house was in order. After all something must have awoken him from a sound sleep.

Slipping quietly from the room Dipper first checked the second floor. When that was all clear he made his way downstairs. The tourist rooms were all fine. Nothing seemed out of place. Then he heard it! A terrible horrible chainsaw sound. Moving slowly Dipper approached the kitchen. Only he didn't find a monster.

"Grunkle Stan?" he called.

"Huh?...snort… Wha? What's wrong?" Stan mumbled, rubbing at his face. When had he fallen asleep?

"Nothing's wrong." Dipper assured till he saw what his Grunkle was holding tightly. "What's that for?" Dipper asked softly, as he pointed to the weapon.

Grunkle Stan looked at the weapon still clutched tightly in his right hand. "Uh…Raccoons! They've been getting in the trash. I was going to scare them away."

Dipper nodded. Maybe it was raccoons he had been seeing at the edge of the woods. That was as good an explanation as anything else for the time being.

Grunkle Stan looked at the clock. A few minutes before dawn, much too early for all of them to be up but there was no helping it now. "Think you can go back to sleep?" He hopefully asked Dipper. Dipper shook his head no. Grunkle Stan sighed, "Then you may as well go wake your sister. I start scrambling some meat things for breakfast."

…_bel_…_mabel…Mabel…Mabel…_

"Wha?" Mabel mumbled softly sitting up in bed. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. The room was still so dark.

_Mabel…Mabel…Mabel…_

Mabel shook her head trying to clear the sleep from it. Someone was calling her. Slipping off the bed she followed the sound to the window. Right below looking up at her was a figure in dark vestments. She saw no feet. In fact the person seemed to be hovering a foot off the ground or so. She could make out no face or other featured because of the garments it wore.

_Mabel, there you are. Come outside. Come outside and we'll play." _ A hand lifted out of the robes. Pale thin skin with gnarly twisted fingers and long jagged finger nails beckoned for her to come. Mabel felt herself put her hands on the window frame but she had no control. It was as if she was dreaming.

"Mabel! Mabel wake up!" She blinked and her brown eyes focused on Dipper. He held her by the shoulders and was shaking her gently.

"D…Dipper?" She asked a bit unsure before glancing out the window again. The stranger was gone.

"Mabel are you okay? I was calling you but you didn't seem to hear me. It's like you were sleep walking but I've never known you to sleep walk."

"There was…someone calling me." She said.

"I was calling you Mabel." Dipper's voice was filled with concern.

Mabel shook her head, "No I mean before. And there was someone outside. He had on long robes and his hand was like a claw."

Dipper glanced out the window. "I don't see anyone Mabel. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I don't know." She said looking into Dipper's eyes. Something seemed different but Dipper couldn't be sure.

"After breakfast we'll go through book three, just to be on the safe side." Dipper assured.

Breakfast was slightly burnt but it was not too bad. As the sun began to rise Mabel returned to her old self. Dipper was grateful that the odd glassy look in her eyes had vanished. They had become busy and he had not had a moment yet with his special book. They were working/ playing in the Shack waiting for the last bus of the season to arrive. Dipper was in his wolf-boy outfit. He hated it but a dancing wolf-boy did make money from the tourists.

"Hey Dudes." Soos said entering the shack.

"Soos!" They cried out, running to hug him. He held them both close.

"I'm so sorry about your folks." Soos said patting each of them on the head. "But you get to stay here which is really cool dudes."

"Soos! I'm not paying you to chat. Get that painting done before you leave today!" Grunkle Stan shouted from the other room. "Wendy! Finish dusting before that bus gets here."

"Yeah…Yeah, I will." Wendy said walking into the same room. "Old coot."

"Wendy!" Mabel yelled rushing into the older girl's arms. "Hey Mabel. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay!" Mabel assured smiling at Wendy. Wendy smiled back before letting Mabel go. "How about you Dipper?"

Dipper smiled a little trying not to blush. "Yeah, we're doing okay."

"Kids! Tour bus!" Stan yelled from somewhere in the shop.

"Wow he is crankier than usual." Wendy commented.

Dipper straightened his wolf ears. "I don't think he's been sleeping well." Dipper was a bit concerned for his Grunkle but he wasn't going to let it hamper his performance. That would just make Grunkle Stan more upset.

The staff of the Mystery Shack played there parts well. The tourists had been greatly pleased and spend quite a bit of money. Dipper the dancing wolf-boy was worn out and decided to get a drink and sit down at the kitchen table. After a few slips Dipper felt the tiredness starting to set in and folding his arms to use as a pillow he rested his head on the table. "I'll just rest a little bit." Dipper thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

…_Dipper...Dipper…Dipper…_

Dipper raised his head towards the sound. The kitchen seemed darker and colder than just a moment ago. He turned his head towards the window and came face to face with a horrible robed figure. Red eyes from the darkness under the hood burned into Dipper's brown ones. Jagged long fingernails raked along the window pane.

_DIPPER!_

"Ah!" Dipper screamed being jolted awake.

"Hey Dipper. Didn't you hear me calling you? Soos is taking us for ice cream." Wendy said walking into the kitchen. Dipper was pale and grabbing at his chest. "You okay?" She asked.

"Y…yeah, fine. Just dozed off." Dipper responded willing his shaking hands to stop. Whatever it was that just had happened was not a normal thing. He would go for ice cream but after that. He needed to spend some time with book three.

It was the last day of the ice cream parlor being open and most of the town was there. Save for a few like there Grunkle Stan who didn't want to come. Dipper couldn't enjoy is rocky road sundae. He just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

He watched Mabel chat with her friends. She was at least happy. Soos and Wendy both had been worried about him but he put on a good act. Maybe staying with Grunkle Stan his summer had taught him a few tricks.

When they got back to the Shack Dipper excused himself before dinner to start going through Book three. Mabel soon joined him hugging/ partly dragging Waddles along. She placed Waddles on the floor to snort around a bit.

"Hey Dipper! Look what Waddles dug up under a tree. I think its metal or maybe a rock." Mabel said, offering an oddly shaped stone to her brother.

"Not now Mabel. I'm looking for something." Dipper didn't take his eyes off the pages, even as he spoke to her.

She put the stone on his bed side table before climbing next to him. "What are you looking for?"

Dipper bit his lip and thought for a moment. It would be better if she knew. "Remember the scary person with a robe you saw this morning." She nodded. "Well I saw him too. I think it was one of these." He turned the book to show is sister the rough drawling.

"Nightmare wisp." Mabel read out loud. Dipper nodded.

"According to this they are the servants of this cult call Illuminati. They send them out to find and retrieve things or people. But I have no idea why we would be seeing one. I mean," Dipper turned the page. "This is a drawing of the Illuminati." He pointed to many robed beings standing around an altar covered in candle light. Strange symbols were carved into the altar. "But I haven't seen anyone matching the description around here."

"What's this?" Mabel asked pointing to a drawing on the page.

"The illuminati tattoo. All members of the cult have it someplace on their bodies." Dipper looked at his sister. "Mabel what is it?" He asked seeing how she was staring at the symbol quizzically.

"I think…I think Grunkle Stan has this tattoo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. Look another update! I've been kind of sad lately and this story and the reviews bring me a lot of happiness. So thank you. Comments keep chapters coming! **

**Chapter 6: Watch your backs**

"What's this?" Mabel asked pointing to a drawing on the page.

"The illuminati tattoo. All members of the cult have it someplace on their bodies." Dipper looked at his sister. "Mabel what is it?" He asked seeing how she was staring at the symbol quizzically.

"I think…I think Grunkle Stan has this tattoo."

Dipper's mouth hung open in shock. "Are you sure Mabel?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but…it's on his back near his shoulder blade. It looks…a lot like this." Mabel gave the picture a trace with her finger.

Suddenly Dipper jumped off the bed. Kneeling on the floor he started going through the boxes under his bed. "I know there around here someplace." He mumbled.

"What are where?" Mabel asked.

"Those pictures! Remember that polaroid camera a tourist left behind? Pretty sure we have a picture of Grunkle Stan that might show the tattoo. Here they are!" Dipper exclaimed pulling out a shoe box from under the bed, he dumped the pictures on the bed. "Help me go through these."

Mabel and Dipper began to sort the pictures. "Here it is." Mabel said handing a picture to her brother. It was of Grunkle Stan in his night clothes getting some milk from the fridge. "On his shoulder."

Dipper squinted looking closely at the photo. The tattoo was partly covered by his Grunkle' s tank top shirt but there was defiantly something there. "It is similar but look…." Dipper pointed. "That part is a swirl. The illuminati all have sharp dots, like little knives."

Mabel let out a sigh. "Well that's a relief."

Dipper shook his head. "Not really. We still have no idea why a Nightmare Wisp would be..." He gulped. "…hunting us."

"Hunting us?" Mabel clutched at her sweater.

Dipper nodded. "We wouldn't be seeing it if it didn't want something from us."

Mabel was quiet for a moment. "It wanted me to go outside. I remember that much." She said playing with the hem of her sweater.

"And I saw it at the kitchen window. It was calling me." Dipper added. "But don't be worried Mabel, I think I found something to help us." Grabbing book three he flipped a few pages. "See look. A protective shield. We just have to copy this symbol and put it on the window right there and we should be safe."

"Should be?" Mabel questioned.

Dipper shrugged. "That's what the book says anyway and it hasn't been wrong yet."

"Okay let's make it." Mabel said suddenly smiling. She loved arts and crafts and if Dipper said it would work, then it would work.

"Kids dinner!" Grunkle Stan called from the bottom of the steps.

Dipper hurried to close the book. "We'll draw it after dinner."

Grunkle Stan was more cranky than usual as the twins sat down for dinner. Sensing his mood, both of them were rather quiet. Dinner was just simple boiled hot dogs and buns.

"Aren't you eating Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

He grumbled something unintelligible and shook his head no. As Dipper and Mabel were finishing up eating he finally spoke something they could understand. "I'm going to bed. Watch TV if you want but keep it down."

"Bed? But Grunkle Stan it's only 6:30!" Mabel called but he was already out the kitchen door and gone from sight.

"Well that's defiantly strange even for Grunkle Stan." Dipper remarked.

Grunkle Stan drew the shade in his room. As he sat on his old bed it gave a creak of protest. He sighed, removing his shoes. A few hours' sleep was all he could allow himself. Yes things had been quiet at night but they had been too quiet. The forest almost always made noise from birds, animals and trees but for the last few days it was disturbingly quiet. He couldn't keep doing this though. This lack of sleep was causing him to make mistakes. Maybe he was being foolish. He hadn't seen anything to indicate the kids were in danger. Quickly he wound his alarm clock. He would get up a little before midnight, if only to make sure the twins were still safe in their beds.

After the finished eating Dipper and Mabel borrowed some paper and pencils from the office.

Settling down Dipper slowly began to trace the protection symbol.

"Ooh I want to make one too." Mabel said pulling at Dipper's arm, making the pencil go astray.

"Mabel, look you just made me mess up. Here play with this copy. I'll start again." Dipper sighed.

Mabel stuck her tongue out at Dipper but took the piece of paper that he offered. This symbol could defiantly use more hearts and glitter.

Slowly Dipper copied the design a second time. He was careful. This needed to be just right or it may not work. After a few more minutes he spoke. "I think I've done it." He said showing Mabel the drawling.

"But will it work? I really don't want to see that Nightmare Wisp again."

"It will work." Dipper assured, placing a bit of tape on the picture he stuck it to the window. There was a small swirl of purple light. Lasting only a moment but it was amazing.

"Dipping sauce! You're a wizard." Mabel giggled doing a quick twirl in the purple light.

"I'm not sure about all that Mabel, but this is pretty cool." Dipper grinned like a cat, he was defiantly impressed with himself.

Hours later an alarm went off in the shack. Slowly Grunkle Stan turned it off. He was so weary but the few hours of sleep were all he could afford. First he would check on the kids. Then it was another night vigilantly watching for trouble. Grunkle Stan picked up his shotgun and it slipped from his hand. For a moment his vision was blurry and his hands shaky. "Get it together." He mumbled to himself. After a moment his weakness passed. Picking up his weapon Grunkle Stan slowly made his way up the stairs to the kids.

Pushing open the door he was met with a swirl of purple light. It covered the doorway, floor, ceiling and window of the twin's room. After a instant the visible light faded but it was still there. They had casted a spell? Carefully Grunkle Stan put his hand into the room. It caused him no pain and the air wobbled slightly. With great easy Stanford Pines stepped through the doorway and into the room.

His eyes darted to each twin safe in their bed sleeping hopefully happy dreams. Then he found the spell placed on the window. It was crude in a child's hand and probably very weak. The spell was familiar but…he needed to check. Stepping over to Dipper's side of the room. He looked down at Dipper before pulling Book Three from the shelf. "Hello old friend." He mumbled, softly patting the cover affectionately. "Show me what they've done." At that book three opened of its own volition pages turning as if by the wind. When the pages stopped, Grunkle Stan looked at the words before him. Slowly he went pale. If they had case this spell then that meant everything he had done to protect them.

Was for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. Look another update! Comments keep chapters coming! **

**Chapter 7: A-tisket, A-tasket**

Grunkle Stan slowly closed book three. He felt weary but he had no time to stop now. Moving with as much speed as he could without waking the twins, Grunkle Stan raced down the stairs to the secret room. There was one more trick he could do. One last spell that may keep them safe. Part of him was proud. Dipper and Mabel were showing magical talents far sooner than he had. Why he had been 18 years old before things started happening when he wanted them too. This would come to a head soon. Grunkle Stan could feel it.

They spell the twins had used was correct but weak. It was in fact a simple keeping away of dark creatures. Nightmare wisps being the main thing but goblins, demons, soul eaters, creatures of all kinds would be held at bay. More than one creature or a very strong single monster would be able to tear through that protection like a rock through wet tissue paper. The spell wouldn't be working at all except Dipper must have put part of his spirit behind it. A few years of training and focus and he could be quite a match for any monster.

Grunkle Stan flipped through his books deep in the secret room. He wanted a particular spell. Lengthen the night. It didn't actually make the night longer, but would, in a way, speed up his movements making time slower for him alone. He caste the spell. It was simple enough but then his real work would begin.

"Hey Dipping Sauce! Wake up! Your spell thing worked." Mabel laughed as she bounced on Dipper's bed.

"Mabel please." Dipper growled at her. Pulling the blanket over his face.

"Dipper?" Mabel questioned. Usually her brother took her silliness in stride. He didn't usually growl at her. Slowly she pulled back the blanket and let out a hiss of surprise. "Dipper you're so pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm not. I feel sick Mabel. Really sick." He struggled to sit up and Mabel was by his side in an instant. Dipper let his head drop on her shoulder as she gently place a soothing hand on his forehead.

There was a small golden glow of light from beneath Mabel's hand, lasting only a moment but the connection had been made. "Dipper?" Mabel questioned when it was done. The color had come back in his cheeks and his eyes no longer were glazed over.

"Mabel?" he asked blinking at her. "What just happened?"

Mabel shrugged. "Maybe it was our special twin powers." She suggested.

"I know I said this place was weird but things seem to get stranger by the day." Dipper frowned, shaking his head with confusion. His eyes darted to the protective symbol. "Well at least that thing worked."

As they headed down to breakfast Grunkle Stan was nowhere to be found. He was not in his bed room, the living room or in the shack. The kitchen was empty as well. Not even cereal had been set out for them.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called. No answer.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" Mabel wondered. They both doubted it but decided to have a look around the outside anyway. It wasn't like there Grunkle to leave them alone. If he went out without them he always left a note in the kitchen. Going out the door of the shack they came face to face with dozen of rocks, all varying in size, placed throughout the property.

"Look Dipper. They all have a question marks carved into them." Mabel pointed.

"Huh, that's weird." Dipper said reaching for a one of the smaller stones.

"Hey Hey Hey! What do you kids thing you are doing?" Grunkle Stan shouted coming around the corner of the shack. "I was up all night working on those."

Dipper pulled his hand away. "What are they Grunkle Stan?"

"Well you know how popular rock that looks like a face rock is? Well now we have mystery stones. Perfect for confusing to tourists. We'll sell tiny fake ones in the shop. I'll make a bundle." Stan clutched his hand tightly at the thought of the money.

"But I thought tourist season was over." Mabel asked.

"It's for next year. In the mean time don't move them. Don't even touch them." Stan's voice held coldness in it, a coldness neither twin had heard before. It frightened them but they nodded solemnly. Seeing they understood Grunkle Stan made his way back in the house. He hated to be so cold towards them but those stones needed to remain. From the roof the random pattern would be would be anything but random to anyone with magical knowledge. It was a large scale protection spell. Sighing Stan drew a bath. Then he would go to bed. He would have to be up all night again. He had to make sure it worked. After that he could finally rest and perhaps things could go a little back to normal. After all if it worked nothing the illuminati had would be able to penetrate it and get the kids. Stan slipped into the hot water. But he would have to tell them soon or come up with a good lie. Once the sun set they couldn't leave the protected area. Not for anything. They wouldn't be able to get back in. Oh well. Stanford Pines sighed, sinking deep into the water. He would come up with something. He always did.

Dipper and Mabel could take care of themselves today.

Mabel shivered as her Grunkle went inside. It suddenly seemed much colder than it had before. "That was scary." Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Come on. I'll make us something to eat." Dipper assured his worried sister. Taking Mabel's hand they began to go back towards the shack. She smiled at him before pulling away and snatching his hat.

"Mabel!" he yelled playfully giving chase to his twin.

Dipper was about as good as a cook as Grunkle Stan but neither of them complained about the slightly burnt pancakes.

"Dudes is something burning?" Soos asked walking into the kitchen.

"Soos what are you doing here? I thought you were gone for the winter?" Dipper asked.

"Nah, this place always needs fixing up. Besides I work for free. Mr. Pines can't get a better deal than that. You dudes doing anything today? After I finish painting I was going to go pick some golden raspberries."

Mabel's eyes went big with excitement. "Golden raspberries? Those sound awesome!"

"Oh dudes you have to try them. They only ripen for one week a year and they are so super sweet and juicy. Just thinking about them makes me hungry."

"When can we go?" Mabel asked, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"After I finish the painting I was suppose to finish yesterday." Soos promised.

"Can we help you paint? That way you're done faster and we can go berry picking." Mabel begged.

Soos smiled. "Sure dudes."

They were not painting for long when Wendy came into the shack. "Hey guys."

"Wendy hi…cough...what are you doing here?" Dipper asked blushing. He was already spattered with drops of paint from Mabel's enthusiastic style of painting. He certainly wasn't expecting Wendy. After all her job was done for the summer.

"I forgot my hat…" she said rummaging behind the pay here desk. "Here it is."

"Who put all those stupid rocks out there?" Robbie growled making his presence known as he walked into the shack. "Stupid thing put a hole in my bike tire. Had to just patch it." He held up one of the very stones Grunkle Stan said not to touch.

"Hey put that down. We aren't supposed to touch those." Dipper demanded.

"Aww baby want his stone back? Huh?" Robbie dangled the stone above Dipper's head. Just out of Dipper's reach.

"Stop being a jerk Robbie." Wendy said.

"Pffft fine, here you go baby." Robbie dropped the stone into Dipper's hands. "Come on Wendy, let's split this place. It's boring anyway."

"See you around guys." Wendy waved.

"Don't worry about it." Mabel said patting Dipper on the shoulder.

Dipper sniffed. "Yeah…I should probably put this back before Grunkle Stan see."

Going out the front door it was easy to spot the area the stone had been pulled from. Dipper walked out into the grass and bent to replace the stone when the bottom of it caught his eye. Flipping the rock over he saw strange symbols carved into the bottom of it. He had seen those before in book three. Dipper bit his lip and looked around. No one was watching as he hide the rock under his shirt and raced up to his room.

"I know I saw these markings in here someplace." He mumbled, getting lost in book three. He was unaware Mabel had come into the room until she poked him on the cheek.

"Ah! Geez Mabel." He hissed jumping back a bit.

"Sorry Dipper." She giggled, "Soos is taking us berry picking now. See? He even found this green and yellow basket for me."

"You go ahead Mabel. I'm trying to figure something out." Dipper shooed her with his hand.

"Okay, enjoy your rock Dipping sauce." She smiled and left the room singing a silly song about berry picking.

Dipper continued to flip through pages. He lost track of time as he tried to match the language on the rock with anything in the book. "Ugh!" he frowned setting the book down. Maybe these symbols meant nothing. He glanced around the room. The protection seal was still there. Then he saw the rock Mabel said Waddles found the other day. It was like a ring. A rock with a hole in the center of it. The rock itself was about the size of a quarter. It felt strange in his hand. "Wonder if this is in the book?" He mumbled to himself flipping pages again. "A seeing stone, legend says that this stone allows the user to see through deceptions by staring through the hole in the center. Hum."

"KIDS! Get Down Here! NOW!" Grunkle Stan shouted his voice angry. Dipper slipped the seeing stone into his pocket without thinking and hastily put book three away. Picking up the mystery question mark stone he made his way to the front pouch where and angry Stanford Pines stood waiting.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch this? You Kids don't respect anything. I ask so little." his Grunkle yelled grabbing the stone out of Dipper's hand.

"I didn't…I mean Robbie brought it into the shack and it had all these weird marks on the bottom and…" Suddenly the quietness of his surroundings hit Dipper. "Grunkle Stan…where's Mabel?"

That stopped his Grunkle Stan's rant. "She wasn't upstairs with you?"

Dipper shook his head. "She said she was going berry picking with Soos but that was hours ago." The sun was beginning to set now. The brightness of the day turning that last hue of gold. Soon dark shadows would start to dance across the clearing.

A rushing in the bushes at the edge of the property caught the attention of the two. Grunkle Stan instinctively pushed Dipper behind him. The being that came through the bushes and collapsed just inside the clearing was nothing to fear. It was Soos.

Or what was left of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. Look another update! Thigs are getting real now. Comments keep chapters coming! **

**Chapter 8: So cold**

"Soos!" Dipper shouted racing out from behind his Grunkle Stan. His slid on his knees stopping at Soos's side. Soos's left eye was swollen shut. Blood was dripping down his chin. His mouth was open reveling missing front teeth. Scratches of varying size and length covered his arms and legs. They were all bleeding slightly. Bruises danced along his body. His ankle was black and swollen. His knees scraped open. He was covered in dirt, mud and blood. "Oh man, come on buddy. Soos wake up, please?" Dipper begged.

"He must have dragged himself here." Grunkle Stan frowned kneeling as well.

"Soos? Soos!" Dipper shouted shaking the larger man's shoulder. Grunkle Stan stood and turned his head to look at the path made by Soos. A cold breeze whirled through the quickly darkening woods chilling them to the bone. There was no sign of Mabel.

"…Dudes…I'm so cold." Soos whispered.

"Soos, you're awake." Dipper smiled but was suddenly pushed away by his Grunkle.

"Soos where's Mabel?" Stanford Pines demanded.

"…don't know…we were…attacked…in the woods…maybe 12 guys…cough…I tried to protect her…" Soos coughed again bringing up deep red blood. A sign of internal bleeding.

"Did you see which way they went?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Towards Black rock ridge…north ways." Soos managed to get out before fainting dead.

"Soos!" Dipper cried out but his Grunkle grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Listen to me Dipper. The people who have been after you have your sister. She's not going to survive long unless you get to her as fast as you can."

"What?" Dipper asked, shaking.

"The Illuminati, I know you know what I am talking about." Stanford Pines looked his great nephew right in the eyes.

"But…?" Dipper started, Stan interrupted.

"There isn't time. Dipper don't you understand. They will sacrifice her at moon rise. I'll explain everything later but you have to get Mabel back."

Dipper frowned, than straightened his hat, his eyes burning with determination. In an instant he was off rushing through the underbrush following the trail in the growth Soos had made. He would find his sister. Stop this cult and finally get the answers he has been seeking from his Grunkle. He could do this.

He just had too.

Deep in the dark black rocks Mabel hung by her wrists, chained to the stone wall of a cell carved right out of the stone. It was about twelve feet by fourteen feet and it was horribly cold. The cuts on her legs and arms from the raspberry thorns still stung. Her left shoe was missing, lost somewhere in the woods and her skirt had been torn off. Her sweater was pulled and stretched, the neck now loose enough to slip off her one shoulder. She was thankful she had worn a slightly longer than normal sweater today. It kept her underwear mostly hidden. The silence was almost deafening but other than a few whimpers of pain and a few sobs she made no sounds.

In the quiet, she felt her mind slipping back to what had happened.

_Earlier_

"My name is Mabel, I pick berries by the pail-ful. I'll make them into pies and impress a lot of guys." Mabel sang happily and silly as she walked next to Soos. He, for his part, was providing her boom box accompaniment.

"Oh check it out. We're here!" Soos said as they came into a small clearing. Mabel's eyes went wide. She was surrounded by bushes heavy with fruit. Everything seemed to sparkle. Mabel squealed with excitement rushing towards the closest bush she began to fill her basket.

Soos smiled at her joy before beginning to fill his own basket. Mabel continued to sing slowly wandering a bit further away from Soos.

"_Mabel, pretty Mabel come with us."_

The voice came out from the densest part of the thicket of bushes. Mabel yelped, dropping her nearly full berry basket.

Soos looked towards her. "You prick yourself or something?" He asked but Mabel was already retreating to his side.

She clutched at his tee shirt. "I want to go home now Soos." She cried. Her voice filled with fear. The bushes behind her began to rustle. Then bushes around them began to move. Mabel hiccupped with fear as Soos put himself between her and the shaking limbs. He heard it now.

"_Mabel…Mabel...we want you Mabel…come play with us."_

"Who ever you dudes are, she isn't going anywhere with you." Soos growled in a voice Mabel never heard him use before.

A moment later men in robes began to appear out of the bushes around them. They might as well be monsters from the lack of features Soos could see. He had seen enough movies to know this did not have a happy ending written on it. Mabel was still gripped tightly to his leg. "Mabel?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes dripping with scared tears. "When I tell you to run, you run okay? Don't look back and don't stop. Just run." She nodded. "Good girl." Soos gave her a quick smile before turning and with a shout of rage he pounced on the closest two robed figures taking them down in a heap. He had made a small hole in the circle. "Run Mabel!" He screamed while taking blows. Soos was just able to make out her running past him, another monster hot on her heels. He grabbed at its ankles bringing it down. He was outnumbered but as they beat him he prayed he had given Mabel enough of a head start to get back to the Shack.

It wasn't enough.

Mabel ran as hard and as fast as she could but she was turned around. She didn't know which way to run and the two men behind her seemed to know every tree and rock. Slipping she rolled down a hill losing her shoe along the way. One of the men leapt at her getting her by the waist. She struggled and kicked as he scratched at her. There was a tearing of fabric and her skirt came off. In an instant she was on her feet again but she couldn't keep running. Her breathe was coming painfully to her lungs and without her shoe she was moving slower though the rough terrain. Crawling she hid in some brambles and held her breathe as she watched them pass her by. She let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived, as she turning in the bush to sneak out the other way, she came face to face with a Nightmare Wisp.

"_Mabel."_

She fainted.

Now her mind came back to the empty place she was in. Slowly she began to sob. She was terrified beyond anything she had ever known. More afraid of these strangers then she had been of gnomes, ghosts, Gideon, candy monsters or anything else she had seen yet. She thought of her twin. Maybe she hadn't been afraid because she knew he would always be there for her but now she was completely alone. "Dipper..." She sobbed into the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. I re wrote this 4 times people! Things are getting real now. Comments keep chapters coming! **

**Chapter 9: Which Witch is Which?**

Dipper skidded to a haul in the berry clearing. The trail Soos had made dragging himself back to the shack stopped here. The trees were high and thick. Dipper was kicking himself for not having a compass. Which was way north? Dipper took a quick survey of the clearing but he could find none of Mabel's foot prints. Which way had she gone? He saw Mabel's berry basket and a lump formed in his throat as he walked towards it. Kneeling he picked up the basket and held it to his chest. "Mabel." His whispered. Dipper closed his eyes to hold back the burning tears threatening to blind him.

"…Dipper."

Dipper's head snapped up. Was that Mabel!? He looked around the clearing but he was still alone. He closed his eyes again. "Mabel?" he called hesitantly into the dark of his mind. There was no answer, only a feeling. A speck of golden light shimmering in the dark. A direction.

Dipper was on his feet again. Racing though the brambles. He could care less about the stinging cuts they left on his arms and legs. "Hold on just a little longer." Dipper thought towards the speck of light he was feeling inside his mind. "I'm coming Mabel."

_Inside the cave_

Mabel's head shot up. Something was suddenly very different then it had been just a moment ago. She was still alone and still very cold chained, half naked, to the wall but in her mind it was different. She saw a little speck of blue light and it was coming closer.

"Dipper?" she questioned to herself. Then she smiled the smallest of smiles. She knew in her heart her brother was coming for her. As long as he was coming she would hold out as long as she could. This speck of blue light racing towards her gave her hope. She didn't know they were watching her.

"_He is coming." One whispered to another. "Make ready the trap. He must not save her."_ The others nodded and went about their assigned tasks. The apparent one in charge, who had spoken, turned back to watch Mabel struggle against the wall. She had a new found strength and a warm hopeful grin. _"I would not smile yet little one." _It hissed to itself. He would watch her struggle for awhile. Like a moth trying to free itself from a spider's web. She was very entertaining.

_In the woods_

Darkness was licking at Dipper's heels as the terrain because less trees and grass and more hills and loose stones. He reached a point on the mountain half way up. It was not nearly as high as he had climbed to kill the Multi-bear but he felt so tired. Only the pulsating orb in him mind kept him moving on the right path. The entrance of a cave was before him. It looked like the entrance to an old mine shaft. It was dusk now and the wind howled this high up. Dipper glanced at the sky. The moon was still down and only a few stars were starting to show. He still had time. A flicker of color and movement caught his eye. Tangles in the branches of a dead tree near the mouth of the mine shaft was a beautiful pink ribbon.

Mabel's ribbon.

Steadying himself for what laid ahead Dipper eased his way into the cave and was met with…absolutely nothing. The cave was cold and its walls speckled with bright stones. Like dozens of tiny stars. They seemed to act as a natural lighting. The ceiling and walls were supported by old wooden beams. Most of them appeared to be in different stages of decomposition. The whole place looked unsafe. He had only taken a few steps in when something made a metallic sound under his foot. It was a brass candle holder. Not far from it was a single candle, half used. Slowly Dipper picked them up. Placing the candle in the holder he used two of the quartz crystals stone as a flint. "Come on." He mumbled to himself striking the stones together over and over. A spark caught and the candle burst back to life.

Sighing Dipper lifted the brass candle holder. The light made him feel better and helped him see. He looked around. On the wood next to him were more of the symbols he had found on the bottom of the rocks at the shack. Illuminati writings. Maybe it was directions or instructions but Dipper had no idea. He turned and the candle banished the shadows revealing the remains of a terrifying horned beasts. Dipper yelped and dropped the candle. Mumbling a swear, he relit the candle and continued along the long winding tunnel. Closing his eyes and "feeling" for his sister whenever he came to a fork in the mine.

The tunnel began to spiral downwards and the air seemed to be getting warmer. As he entered another chamber the smell of it burned at his nose. Like when Grunkle Stan had too much cabbage only a hundred times worse. The ceiling was much higher than just a moment ago and there were stairs to his right leading down. The floor below him was covered in bones and remains. Monster and human alike. It was just one massive killing chamber. Dipper closed his eyes. Mabel wasn't much farther. He had to go on. He took a single step on the stair case and flinched waiting for something to attack.

Nothing moved. Trusting his feet more than his eyes Dipper flew down the stairs. Halfway into the bone grave yard he heard a sound. He turned only to see the bones of the dead begin to move and shift. "Oh no." He mumbled breaking into a run. Everything was grabbing and clawing at him. His legs were burning but he couldn't stop. If there living bones got a hold of him they would never let go and Mabel…Mabel would be no more.

As if it couldn't get worse the ceiling began to crumble. There were going to capture and crush him. Dipper dodged left and right staying just on step ahead or behind the falling rocks. He tumbled through the end of the cavern as the stone fell behind him. He was not getting back out that way.

This room was hot, to hot. Dipper felt his head bead with sweat almost instantly. Dipper stood on shaking legs to face the room before im. Lave swirled in pits below a small walkway but it wasn't the burning fire that caught his attention but Mabel was hanging from a cage over one of the pits. But then he heard a weak cough, turning his head he saw another cage dangling with Mabel in it.

Two Mabels?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it.**

**So very few people noticed the last chapter, chapter 9, was a new chapter? I deleted the "just a note" chapter and I only received two reviews for the ACTUAL chapter. If you don't know what's going on please read chapter 9 before you mention that "I" seemed to skip stuff. Thank you!**

**Chapter 10: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice same on me.**

Mabel was so cold. It was starting to affect her mind and her senses. Dipper, she couldn't feel him anymore. She couldn't feel her toes or fingers either. It was ingenious really, placing the happy energetic Mabel in such a cold space. Cold would steal the spirit from anyone. She heard a noise and lifted her head slowly feeling so weak. They were finally coming for her. As the locks around her wrists came free she wished she could fight back, that she could scream, that she could claw at them but all her blue lips could do was whimper softly as they dragged her away.

_At the lava pits_

The heat stung his eyes as Dipper stared at the pulley system before him. Both cages were moving slow and steady down into the lava. He didn't have time to wind both cages up. By the time he saved one Mabel the other would be burning alive.

"Dipper please help me!" screamed the Mabel on the left.

"No, me! I'm the real Mabel!" Shouted the one on the right.

"My feet are burning Dipper!"

"Make it stop! Please!"

Dipper clutched at his ears and screamed himself. He couldn't choose! Both looked just like the sister he held so dear. Either could be the real Mabel and he couldn't focus for there desperate shouts.

"Mabel I don't…I don't know what to do!" Dipper was sobbing now. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the way the hot stone he stood on make his skin singe. Then he felt it. The special stone in his pocket. The one Waddles had found. If it could see through deceptions, maybe just maybe it could show the real Mabel.

"What are you doing? Save me!" The one on the left yelled seeing what he had.

"There's no time for that." Screamed the one on the right.

Dipper felt it was odd. Why would Mabel not want him to take two seconds to make sure she was the real Mabel? Holding the stone up to his eye he found his answer. Neither were his sister! Just horrible hag like monsters with sharp claws and disjointed mouths with razor teeth. They were a distraction, the real Mabel must be further in the chambers.

Dipper paid the screeching doubles of his sister no mind as he raced towards the next chamber. How much time had he wasted on them? God why hadn't he remembered that stone before now?

The next cave was close at hand but the difference in the two was shock to Dipper's body. This cavern was a startling ice blue and freezing. There were pillars of ice spiraling all the way to the ceiling. The ground was like a skating rink. It took Dipper a moment to get his balance. He could see torch light and hear chanting in the distance. He didn't need to sense for Mabel now, he knew where she would be. Dipper moved as quickly as he could over the ice, praying that he was not too late. His sister would be right in the center of the Illuminati.

"Do we really have to do this? Gideon will be so disappointed, he really likes her." One member asked another. His voice was a bit unsure as he looked at Mabel's prone form on the ice block. Her hands were bound tight above her head and her legs wrapped snug together also tied down. With her arms stretched up her sweater was no longer covering her. He white panties with a little pink bow were on display for these monsters to see and her soft belly and navel were vulnerable.

"You know we have no choice. It's the only way to keep _HIM_ from realizing his full potential. Besides don't you want to feel your power increase at the drinking of her blood? It's been 50 years since a Pines was last on this slab." They laughed a bit before resuming chanting and touching her. Mabel felt her mind begin to slip away. What was happening? Dipper? Where was her Dipping sauce? She needed him. Why couldn't she feel him anymore? The chanting began to ring in her ears and one of the robed men approached her. He held a dagger made of solid ice above her chest. He aimed for her heart. Mabel was too weak to call out. "I'm sorry Dipper." She thought as she turned her head away. She did not want to watch him kill her. She closed her eyes. Only for a blue spark to ignite the darkness in her mind. Her eyes flew open, going wide.

"DIPPER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs startling all the men around her. They took a step back from her. It was a mistake.

An inhumane roar rang from above. On the ice behind them and above stood Dipper. His eyes burning with a unnatural blue fire. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed sliding down the ice into the middle of the men. He struck the closed man and sent him flying, crashing into an ice pillar likely snapping the man's spine. Dipper had never known such rage, such pure hate, such raw energy. It burning in him and the only way to stop the pain was to inflict it on those around him. He took out two more with a flying kick. He back handed another gouging out an eye. Snapped the neck of a fourth. Then some of them began to retreat. "He's awake! Get the Nightmare wisp!" One screamed. "This isn't possible. There are too young!" Yelled another. But it was possible. Dipper was tapped into something so primal that he had no upper brain thoughts.

Mabel's eyes were glowing golden as Dipper ripped the chains binding her. Without saying a word she climbed onto his back and he wrapped his arms protectively under her bottom as he began to run again carrying Mabel piggy back style. Running with a speed he had never know Dipper dashed into the closest mine shaft.

Behind him a ghastly scream came. The Nightmare wisp was after them. Dipper turned down another shaft but it was obvious after a time he did not know the way. Mabel mumbled softly and pointed when he came to another fork in the tunnels. "That way…they brought me in…that way…" She said before her head collapsed onto his shoulder once more.

Dipper took the path Mabel pointed too and soon he could feel and smell fresh air coming down the shaft. He was getting weak now but he could just see the twinkle of stars at the end of a long tunnel. They were almost free.

A scream came from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Nightmare wisp gaining fast. Only this time it did not scare him, it only made him mad. As the passed some wooden beams holding up the ceiling Dipper turned and kicked. The rotten wood splinted at that. He did it again and again at ever beam. The Nightmare wisp was catching up but on Dipper kicked once more. The ground began to rumble and the mine started to collapse. The Nightmare wisp shrieked in pain as the rocks fell. Dipper closed the distance to the outside in a sprint jumping and tumbling out the mine entrance and rolling a few feet away. Dipper looked up. The mine shaft was completely caved in. Nothing was getting out that way to follow him.

Mabel looked up at him. The golden glow fading from her eyes but she was safe, they were safe. Dipper began to laugh. He couldn't help it. They should be dead right now. Mabel began to laugh too. It had all been too much. After a few minutes they both calmed down. Dipper hugged Mabel close. "Come on, Grunkle Stan's probably worried sick." Dipper said as he bent down awaiting his sister to climb back on his back.

"You sure Dipping sauce?" She asked. "It's a long way back."

Dipper finally looked around and slapped his forehead. They were on the other side of the mountain but he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said as she climbed on his back. "Let's go home, Mabel."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it.**

**So I almost didn't write this chapter. I know how it ends but the excitement/ reviews for this story seemed to be waning. Please review so I can find the time for the final chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Home again**

Grunkle Stan watched as the moon continued to rise over the trees. It was past midnight now and long since moon rise. He closed his eyes and wished he could do so much more to help Dipper and Mabel. But he had lost a great deal of magic already. The moon was still clear and bright. If Mabel had met her end the moon would have glimmered like blood on snow, if for only an instant. The power of darkness held them but he could still hope. Grunkle Stan had taken Soos to the hospital. Although badly injured Soos was expected to live. It had taken some of his best lying and slide of hand to explain how Soos had become so hurt without raising suspicion. In Gravity falls there is no one you can trust. Anyone at that hospital could have been a spy.

Stanford Pines rubbed his tired eyes. Folding his hands he did something he had not done in fifty years. He prayed.

_In the forest on the far side of the mountain_

Dipper struggled gallantly through the woods. He couldn't see more than three feet in front of him and the ground was rocky and slick. He stumbled but kept going. Mabel held tightly to his back. Dipper wondered if she was sleeping or just being very quiet. He didn't want to risk stopping but he had no idea where he was going. For the first few hours his only thought had been to put as much distance between them and that awful place as he could. His body was starting to weaken now that the pure sweet rush of adrenaline was waning. Mabel nuzzled into his neck and mumbled something incoherent, possibly dreaming. Her skin no longer glowed when it touched his. For a moment he was distracted and tripping over a rock they both tumbled to the ground Mabel rolling a few feet in front of her brother. Dipper for his part fell flat on his face in the dirt.

"Owwww…" Mabel whined sitting up into a kneeling position. She rubbed her sore bottom for a moment before looking at her twin. "You okay Dipper?" She asked watching him wipe the dirt from his face.

He nodded, "Yeah but I can't go on tonight."

"I could try to…" Mabel offered slowly standing. Her legs wobbled dangerously. Much like a new born foal standing for the first time. Dipper couldn't help but smile at her willingness to carry him. Even with her missing shoe.

"No, I think we better find some place to bed down for the night." Dipper began to look around. There had to be something in these woods they could use a shelter for the night. Not far from where they fell was an old rabbit warren under some thorns. Dipper poked at it a bit before crawling under. "Come on Mabel. It's okay." Indeed this little rabbit den had enough room dug out for both twins to lay close together.

Mabel crawled under and lay next to him. Dipper ran his hand through her hair, soothing her as best he could. "Try and get some sleep."

"But what if they…?" She asked but Dipper interpreted.

"They won't, I promise. They won't." Dipper hushed her. Mabel nodded.

As they snuggled close Dipper draped his arm over Mabel and pulled her back close to his chest." He felt her relax against him. They were both so worn out. Dipper sighed, listening intently for any sound of danger. They should be safe here. He could just see the stars twinkling through the thorns above his head. The sun couldn't rise soon enough. Dipper wiggled a bit getting comfortable before placing his head on the ground near his sister.

"Love you Dipping Sauce." Mabel whispered softly, voice full of sleep.

"Love you too, Mabelton."

As soon as the sun began to lighten the distant sky Grunkle Stan found himself driving up the old winding logging road that circled the mountain. He had been up all night again. How many nights in a row this made he did not know but the moon had never turned blood red. That meant Mabel at the very least was still alive. How he wished he had been able to tell them so much more but there were rules and even the great Stanford Pines couldn't ignore the rules of magic. He glanced at a round crystal in his cup holder. A blue arrow appeared inside it pointing the way. He would find them…whatever was left of them anyway.

Warm sunlight began to kiss Mabel's face as she rolled over stretching. For a moment the horrors of the night before were absent from her mind but the hard, cold dirt beneath her body brought reality back too quickly. She sat up with a shudder and Dipper's tee shirt fell from where it had been covering her. She picked it up in her hands gently caressing the cotton fabric. He must have been trying to keep her warm but where was he? "Dip… eep." She covered her mouth with her hands. What if the illuminati had come too close to their hiding spot and he had lead them away? What if there were still nearby? Mabel crouched as low in the dirt as she physically could. She was too frightened to make a sound, her ears straining to hear anything. So intensely she was listening, she swore she could hear her own heartbeat. It was so loud! Someone was bound to hear it. She swallowed hard, she could hear footsteps now and they were getting closer. Should she run? They were right outside the bushes now.

"Mabel? Are you awake?" A very familiar voice called. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Dipper…

Mabel began to crawl out of the bushes, careful not to poke herself on the thorns. There was her brother, minus his shirt. Dipper was covered in mud and dirt, in full Manotaur survival mode. He smiled at her and tossed her something. A beautiful shiny red apple. Mabel took a huge bite as Dipper retrieved his shirt putting it on. He began to also eat having found a few apples and bringing them back.

After they ate they decided to talk since neither one of them was yet in a condition to carry on. Mabel couldn't help but ask, "Dipper, I know what I went through, but what happened to you?" And he told her and she told him. Both shared their stories, the whole thing from beginning to this very moment.

Mabel leaned back against a tree, letting the mid-morning sun warm her face. "Any idea which way the shack is?" She asked.

Dipper shook his head, "No, but I found an old road just past those trees." He pointed to the other side of the clearing. "We should be able to follow it to…" Dipper's eyes flashed suddenly and he stood staring at the far edge of the clearing.

"Able to what?" Mabel asked but Dipper shushed her. "Get back under the bush Mabel." He ordered in a voice she didn't dare challenge. As she took cover under the thorn bush, Dipper took to the trees. Finding a spot where he could see both Mabel's hiding spot and the other side of the clearing. Something or someone was coming through the trees. Dipper could clearly hear the breaking of small branches and twigs. From his vantage point he would be able to tackle anything that got to close if necessary, giving Mabel time to escape deeper into the woods. At this point Dipper was ready for anything or anyone.

Except his Grunkle Stan walking through the trees. Dipper didn't expect to see him. He seemed to be holding some kind of orb in his hand, about the size of a golf ball.

"Kids!" He called. "Dipper? Mabel?" He gazed at the crystal again. There are near here someplace. Very close by but this thing didn't have pin point accuracy. "It's me, your Grunkle Stan. Come on out."

Mabel dug her nails into the dirt. She had almost called out but thankfully remembered what Dipper had said about the copy Mabel's. If it was safe Dipper would let her know. She trusted him with her life.

Dipper gazed at his great Uncle with his very special stone. When the image didn't change he decided to risk it. Mabel would still be safe even if this was some kind of new trap. He dropped from the tree nearly silently before coming out of the bushes.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper questioned.

Stan sighed, at least one of them was still alive. "Dipper are you alright? Where's Mabel?" Dipper only stared at him, studying him. "What's the matter with you? It's me, your Grunkle."

"Is it really?" Dipper asked in a voice more distrusting than normal.

Stan hung his head. "Yeah its me. Bet you have a lot of questions. But they can wait. Let's go home."

Dipper seemed unconvinced. "When we first came to the shack what was the one rule you gave us?"

Grunkle Stan smiled, so Dipper wanted to test him eh? He was learning quickly. Clever boy. "Not to touch the merchandise kid."

Dipper laughed. "It's okay Mabel. It really is Stan." In an instant Stan felt himself beset upon by two hungry, dirty, cold, scared and hugging way too tightly, children. He patted their heads.

"Let's go home."

The drive to the shack was a quiet one. Stan glanced back in the rear view mirror. Both twins had fallen asleep finally feeling safe enough to truly rest. Stanford Pines sighed. He knew he would have some explaining to do. But after all this they deserved to know the truth.

No matter how painful it was for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it.**

**Last chapter ladies and gentlemen, I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for every single review they left. You all made me so happy. Thank you!**

**Chapter 12: Secrets reveled**

Dipper rolled over. He felt so much better. He was no longer cold and the bedding beneath him was not hard ground. Slowly he cracked his weary eyes open. It was dark where he was but it didn't feel threatening. He could hear soft snoring nearby. He turned his head slowly and Mabel's sleeping form met his gaze. She was sleeping softly in her bed on the other side of their attic room. They were in there room? Back at the shack? Dipper was confused. He sat up and ran a hand over his bare chest. He was cleaned, smelling of fresh soap and bandaged. His eyes glanced at the window. The protection spell was still in place.

That's right. Grunkle Stan had found them. Dipper slipped out of his bed and grabbed a fresh shirt from the floor. With one last look that Mabel was safe and sound, he headed down the stairs. He hoped Grunkle Stan was still up.

He found his Grunkle in the kitchen drinking a beer. He was going through a shoe box of papers in front of him. "Grunkle Stan." Dipper called softly, rubbing his eyes in the bright kitchen light.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" He asked as Dipper took a seat across the folding card table from him.

"I've been better but," Dipper lifted is bandaged arm. "I'm okay. How's Soos?"

"He'll live. Got him to the hospital just in time. You and Mabel can visit tomorrow if you like."

Grunkle Stan took another sip of beer. It was very quiet but for the first time in days it was not quiet in a bad way. "Want some?" Dipper nodded and Grunkle Stan past him the can. He took a sip and grimaced at the taste but it was something he felt her needed at the moment. As Dipper pasted the can back Grunkle Stan pushed a picture towards him.

Dipper picked it up. As he looked, Stanford Pines spoke, "That's me on my 18th birthday and the girl next to me…was my twin Maggie."

"Was?" Dipper asked looking at the black and white picture. He never knew they had a great aunt. There was his Grunkle Stan in a nice suit very much like the one he wore on a daily basis. He was smiling and looked truly happy. Next to him was a giggling smile girl wearing a knee length white dress with a big white bow in her dark hair.

Stanford Pines sighed. "We had just turned eighteen, the age when, magically speaking we were old enough to start learning the craft of our ancestors." Dipper's jaw dropped, Grunkle Stan laughed before he continued. "What? You think just anyone could have found your book 3 and just caste any old spell they wanted? Magic is in your blood. Because you are twins you are able to actually use magic. Single members of the Pines family don't have that ability."

Dipper's eyes went wide, "You know about Book 3?"

Grunkle Stan chuckled. "Kid who do you think put it in that tree for you to find? By magical law you can't be taught anything till your 18th birthday but if you find it yourself," Grunkle Stan shrugged, "No rules against that.""

Dipper traced his hand over the picture. "What happened to Maggie? How come we've never met her?"

Pain flashed through Grunkle Stan's deep eyes. "I'm only telling this story once, so I trust you can repeat all this to your sister?" Dipper nodded. "Maggie got a note about an hour after our birthday party had started. Seemed our Grunkle William was back on an early train and she was going to pick him up. I didn't want her to go out in the dark alone but my crush, Winifred was at the party and Maggie promised she would be safe. I should have gone with her. I should have known better after everything we had seen before then but I didn't. A few hours later my Grunkle William came home, he asked about her. It was only then I realized how long she had been gone. I mentioned the note he sent but when he looked at it he got to mad and he started screaming at me. I don't recall what he said other than to stay put and he would go get Maggie. No one ever came home."

"The illuminate?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah kid, of course I didn't learn that till later but when Maggie…died that night. I felt it, deep in my soul and part of me died with her. Grunkle William never came back and because I was old enough the house and everything in it became mine. I found the secret books on my own and started practicing. It was slow going without a teacher and I was…lonely. A few months after that terrible night some men came to the door. I am sure you can guess who they were?" Dipper nodded. "I'm not proud of it but at the time they were willing to teach so I joined them."

"You were an Illuminate!" Dipper shouted fearfully. Had Mabel been right about the tattoo after all?

"Whoa easy there. Was an illuminate, was being the key work kid." Grunkle Stan held up his hands and Dipper slowly calmed.

"So the tattoo?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah when I became an "official" member I got the tattoo, but when I abandoned the order I had it changed enough to hide what it was."

"Why did you leave it?" Dipper's voice was almost a whisper. He had never been afraid of his Grunkle but now, he wasn't too sure.

"I won't lie, the raw magical power was awesome but I did some terrible, horrible things. Things I can never undo. I was in it for years learning the deep secrets of magic. I would probably still be a member if it wasn't for what I found. One of the members liked to keep souvenirs, gruesome as it was. One day I was taking him some papers and I stumbled onto his collection. Maggie's blood stained hair bow was right on top. I would have known it anywhere even though it had been so many years. It only took a little digging to solve the puzzle and when I could see the whole picture. I was disgusted with myself, I wanted to die. I settled for causing as much trouble as I could and we reached a sort of truce. That is…until you and your sister came along."

"Us?" He asked.

"You two changed the balance. Your coming here changed the rules. We didn't think another set of twins would be born into the family any time soon. I tried to hide you from them which is why you were born in California instead of here. I never thought they would figure it out and strike so fast. I'm sorry. I should have warned your parents but normal people wouldn't believe me anyway." Stanford Pines sighed looking at his now empty can of beer.

Dipper went quiet thinking. After a bit he spoke. "So…we're going to live here and you're going to teach us magic?" he asked.

"Not till you're eighteen." Stan said getting another beer from the fridge.

"But won't the illuminate come back for us…for Mabel? I won't let them hurt her ever again." Dipper grew serious and his eyes flashed blue for an instant.

"Relax, I saw the damage you did up there. I don't think they would dare come after you or Mabel. After all, you're awake."

"Awake?" Dipper asked, he vaguely remembered some of the members shouting that. But he was too busy hurting them to question it.

"Awakened to magic. When you and your sister work together there is a power deeper than any other known. With proper training and time the two of you could be a force to reckon with and do what the Pines family has done from the beginning of time. Keep the balance of good and evil. Protect people from monsters, stop demons, and bring hope to any place you tread. That is what being a Pines is all about Dipper." Grunkle Stan said with a twinkle in his eye.

Dipper smiled "Whoa really?"

"Don't let it go to your head for now just keep doing what you have been doing. Keep an eye on your sister, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. You don't know how special she is until…" He picked up the photo and put it back in the shoe box. "She's gone. I'm going to bed. It's been a long time since I've had any decent sleep around here." Grunkle Stan got up and began to leave the kitchen. "And Dipper?"

Dipper looked at him. "Yeah, Grunkle Stan?"

"Good job."


End file.
